about love
by Cho babywook
Summary: chapter 4 UPDATE now... sumarry ada di prolog
1. Chapter 1

Judul: about love

Pairing: yewook/ yemin, kyuwook

Warning: GS

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan tidak lebih. Jika tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah baca. Mereka itu adalah milik kedua orang tuanya, tuhan, dan diri mereka sendiri.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~o~

**Prolog**

Cinta emang sulit ditebak kapan dia datang,

namun jika cinta berawal dari pertemuan tidak sengaja, itulah cinta pada pandangan pertama,

meskipun hanya melihat sekejap kita melihatnya.

Ada suatu harapan yang tumbuh yaitu berharap akan ketemu kembali

~about love~

"minie eonni , dia sungguh tampannnn"

"yang mana wookie~"

"dia sudah pergi eonni, sepertinya aku menyukainya"

"ciye- ciye…. cinta pada pandangan pertama"

Seiring berjalannya waktu harapan itu akan tumbuh dan membuat menjadi kenyataan.

Cinta selalu bisa menentukan pada siapa hati ini berlabuh. Perhatian yang berlebihan rasa peduli dan kasih sayang yang berlebihan bukankah menyebabkan salah paham?

~about love~

"yak! Oppa kau telat 5 menit"

"aigoo.. wookie.. mianhae, tadi oppa ada urusan sebentar"

"aishh.. selalu begitu"

Apakah suatu kesalahan jika kita memperkenalkan orang yang kita sayang, kepada seseorang yang kita cintai?

~about love~

"eonni.. perkenalkan dia yesung oppa orang yang sering aku temui"

"annyeong haseo, kim yesung imnida"

"annyeong, tan sungmin imnida"

Banyak cara tuhan menghadirkan cinta, mungkin kaulah salah satunya. Namun kenyataan berkata lain, hatimu tak bisa kumiliki. Apa yang salah?

Buaian kebahagian yang selalu diidamidamkan kini lenyap, tapi kenapa tiba- tiba keadaan dan waktu mengharapkan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih

~about love~

"wookie.. mau bantuin oppa tidak?"

"apa yang bisa wookie bantu untuk oppa"

"oppa ingin menyukai eonni mu?. Apa dia juga menyukai oppa ya?"

"mwo!"

Cinta yang selama ini dirasakan berbunga- bunga tumbuh menjadi rasa sakit bagaikan ribuan pisau menusuk hati.

Mungkinkah ini yang namanya takdir ?

Haruskah memilih ego untuk mendapatkan cinta seseorang, membuat orang yang kita sayangi terluka. atau melarikan diri dan membiarkan orang itu bahagia.

~about love~

"wookie, besok kita akan bertemu dengan calon suami mu"

"ne eomma. Aku tidak lupa emang siapa?"

"dia adalah kim yesung"

"mwo!"

Bukankah takdir tidak selalu buruk, pasti dibalik ketepurukkan ada kebahagian yang menanti. Namun tidak tau kapan kebahagian itu datang, yang pasti kebahagian merasakan dicintai dan mencintai akan muncul.

~about love~

"agasshi kau tidak apa?"

"ne"

"bolehkah aku tinggal dirumah mu?"

"mwo!"

"biarkan aku tinggal disini, sekiranya aku jadi pembantu juga tidak apa?"

~about love~

Tbc/ delete

Annyeong #tebar bunga..

Ada yang nunggu kedatangan ff ku #kepedean

Aku datang dengan ff terbaru, gimana apa ffnya bagus untuk dilanjutkan, aku buat prolog dulu, aku bingung kalau langsung buat ceritanya..

Mohon reviewnya ne chingu..

Jika ada yang respon aku akan lanjutkan secepatnya dan minggu depan aku publish chap 1 kalau tidak ada halangan..

Sekali lagi mohon reviewnya #bow90derajat


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: about love part 1

Pairing: yewook/ yemin, kyuwook

Warning: GS

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan tidak lebih. Jika tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah baca. Mereka itu adalah milik kedua orang tuanya, tuhan, dan diri mereka sendiri.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~o~

Seorang yeoja mungil memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah tergesa- gesa, seperti seseorang ketinggalan barang yang sangat berharga.

"ummaaaaa" teriaknya

"ummaaa, aku pulanggggg.." teriaknya sekali lagi dengan suara yang sangat cempreng, yang membuat telinga orang yang mendengarkannya tuli.

"yak! Kenapa kau berteriak chagi?"ucap umma yeoja itu

"kau ingin membuat rumah ini roboh jika mendengar suara teriakan mu? Eoh!" sambung umma yeoja itu yang dibalas cengiran oleh yeoja itu.

"hehe… aniyo umma.. aku hanya ingin berteriak saja, dan ingin cepat- cepat tidur"jawab yeoja itu

Ryeowook pov

"hehe… aniyo umma.. aku hanya ingin berteriak saja, dan ingin cepat- cepat tidur"jawab ku.

"mwo?"

"sudah lah umma.. aku kekamar dulu" ucap ku seraya meninggalkan umma, dan sekilas aku mendengarkan grutuan umma

"aishh.. anak itu.."

Kalian ingin tau kenapa aku terburu- buru pulang, itu dikarenakan mata ku sangat ngantuk, bagaimana tidak.. semalaman aku memikirkan tema yang cocok untuk karya novelku. Oh iya perkenalkan nama ku kim ryeowook, anak bungsu dari kim young won dan kim jungsuu, aku memiliki satu orang eonni namanya kim sungmin , sekarang eonni ku yang cantik itu dia sedang kuliah di Incheon. Ok sampai disini perkenalan keluarganya.

Aku mahasiswa dari inha university, jurusan seni musik,dan teater. Aku sangat suka bernyanyi dan akhir- akhir ini aku senang menulis sebuah cerita. Aku pernah mengirimkan cerita karangan ku dan hasilnya aku menang juara 1. Saat aku membaca novel punya eonni bummie, aku tertarik untuk membuat cerita novel, dan akan mengirimkannya kepenerbit..

"haahhh.." aku menghela napasku, dan merebahkan badan ku diatas kasur,

"nyamannya, bersih" ucap ku lagi. Setauku bukan nya kamarku penuh dengan kertas- kertas, akibat pekerjaan ku semalam, tapi yasudahlah.

"chakamann" aku terbangun dan melihat ke meja

"ommo" pekik ku.. sambil mencari kertas- kertas yang isinya semua cerita yang belum sempat aku masukkan kedalam laptop. Siapa yang membersihkan kamarku dan membuang semua hasil karya otakku.

Aku berlari keluar kamar dan mencari seseorang siap lagi kalau bukan umma

"umma" pangilku

"ne chagi.. wae?"Tanya umma

"siapa yang membersihkan kamarku, dan membuang kertas- kertas yang ada di kamar ku" omel ku kepada umma

"umma taukan.. kalau kamar wookie paginya berantakan pasti siangnya wookie akan mebereskannya" omelku lagi dan umma hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya

"aku wookie…"sapa seseorang, chakaman aku sepertinya mengenal suara ini. Aku membalikan tubuh dan melihat seorang yeoja yang cantik dan tersenyum andalannya menampakkan gigi kelincinya

"yak! Siap….minnie eonni" pekikku dan menghambur memeluk nya

"bogoshipo,, eonni" ucapku lagi dan dia membalas pelukkanku, ahhh aku senang bisa berjumpa dengannya lagi.

"nado wookie"ucapnya. Aku melepaskan pelukkannya seketika bayangan tentang kertas- kertas itu muncul

"eonni apa benar kau yang bersihkan kamar ku" Tanya ku

"ne.. wae? Kau seorang yeoja kenapa kamar mu berantakan, eoh!"omelnya.

"kenapa, eonni yang harus mengomeliku, aturannya aku yang mengomeli mu eonni" ucap ku

"asal kau tau eonni ku yang sangat aku sayangi.. kertas- kertas yang kau buang itu dalah kertas yang sangat berharga. Itu adalah lemabaran yang isinya sebuah cerita untuk dijadikan novel. Dan kau tau sudah 10 hari aku menulisnya, dan kau membuangnya" omelku panjang lebar yang dibalas tatapan yang mengatakan 'mianhae wookie, eonni gak tau'. Aku hanya bisa mendengus sebal kearahnya

"aishh.. kau jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kan tinggal membuatnya kembali, apa susahnya coba?" ucapnya denga santai

"mwoya! Eonni pikir gampang mendapatkan imajinasi yang bagus, eoh!" pekikku

"gampang kok" lagi- lagi dia mengucapnya dengan santai rasanya aku ingin sekali menjitak kepalanya

"aishh.. yasudahlah" ucap ku pasrah. Dan pergi meninggalkan eonni ku menuju kamar. Ayo wookie kau pasti bisa. 'tuhan beri aku ilham mu' aku hanya bisa berdoa dan mengambil kertas serta pena dan memelai untuk membuatnya

"wookie fighting.. kau pasti bisa" aku menyemangati diri sendiri

~0~

Sudah 30 menit ryeowook duduk di meja belajar, dan sudah banyak sampah kertas yang dibuangnya asal.

"aishh… eothoke?" gerutunya tidak karuan

"ini semua gara- gara minie eonni, sungguh menyebalkan!"ryeowook mengerutu untuk sekian kalinya

"tuhannn… beri aku ilhammu" ujarnya lagi namun kali ini dia berdoa. Kasihan sekali uri ryeowook.

Tok tok

"wookie.. eonni masuk ne" ujar seorang dari luar siapa lagi kalau bukan tan sungmin

"ne"jawbn ryeowook

"omo.. apa yang terjadi pada kamarmu wookie" pekik sungmin

"bukankah kau seorang yeoja kenapa kamarmu seperti namja" omel nya membuat ryeowook memanyunkan mulut dan mendumel tak jelas seperti komat- kamit bah dukun baca mantra #plakk

"aishh. Eonni, ini semua juga ulah mu, kau telah membuang semua kertas itu. Dan aku mencoba membuat ulang tapi ceritanya tak sebagus pertama yang aku bikin"ucap ryeowook panjang lebar membuat sungmin nyengir kuda

"hehe.. mianhae nae wookie.. bagaimana kita ke kedai es krim dan membeli es krim itung- itung sebagai permintaan maaf eonni?" tawar sungmin

".."

"ayolah wookie!" ujarnya memelas sambil memasang jurus andalan puppy eyesnya, yang membuat sapa saja yang melihat akan luluh, sungmin sangat hafal tingkah laku adiknya jika dia kesal. Bujuk saja dengan beberapa es krim yang berukuran jumbo pasti moodnya kembali

"hmm.. baiklah, tapi yang ukurannya jumbo eotte?" ujar ryeowook yang dibalas anggukan oleh sungmin

"kaja" ajak ryeowook dengan semangat 45 dan melupakan sejenak mengenai kertas- kertas itu.

At kedai es krim

2 orang yeoja duduk menikmati es krim yang dibelinya.

"eonni.. bagaimana keadaaan halmonie" ujar ryeowook yang sedang menyuapi (?) es krim coklat jumbo,lihat lah yeoja mungil ini telah menghabis 3 mangkuk es krim coklat yang berukuran jumbo.

"baik- baik saja, aishh.. sifatmu tidak berubah. Bagaimana bisa yeoja bertubuh mungil maniak es krim. Bisa tekor kalau begini terus" ucap sungmin sambil terkekeh melihat adik tersayangnya. Namun tak dihiraukan oleh ryeowook.

"… kie…wookie" panggil sungmin mengibas- ngibas tangan nya didepan wajah ryeowoook, membuat ryeowook kaget

"n…ne eonni wae?" ucap nya terbata- bata karena kaget

"yak! Kau melihat apa eoh!, sampai –sampai aku dicuekkin" ucap sungmin sebal yang dibalas cengiran oleh ryeowook

"minie eonni , dia sungguh tampannnn"

"yang mana wookie~"

"dia sudah pergi eonni, sepertinya aku menyukainya"

"ciye- ciye…. cinta pada pandangan pertama"

"aniyo… aku suka karena dia tampan saja. lagian aku tidak menganalinya"

"jinjja..? jika suatu saat kau bertemu dengannya lagi bagaimana?"

"ntahlah.. tapi aku harap aku bisa bertemu kembali dengannya"

'dia mirip sekali dengan seseorang, tapi siapa ya?' inner ryeowook

"eonni.. bukankah eonni menyukai seseorang dulu, nugu?"

"hmm.. adalahlah, rahasia"

"aishh.. selalu saja begitu,"

"oh iya bagaimana apa kau, masih menunggu pangeran e…"ucap sungmin namun langsung dipotong oleh ryeowook

"tentu saja.. aku pasti akan menunggunya, ku harap dia juga demikian"

"aigoo… baby wook, sudah besar rupanya"

"lalu, eonni bagaimana? Apa eonni masih berharap pada namja cinta pertama?" yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh sungmin

Tbc

Annyeong haseo..

Mianhae jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatannya#deepbow

Eotthoke ceritanya..? apa ceritanya menarik untuk dilanjutkan..?

Sedikit bocoran ini fanfic kyuwook, cinta segi 4 kayaknya..

Mohon riviewnya..

Gomawo yang udah sempat review di ff

Saatnya balas riview

**Meidi96  
gomawo untuk riviewnya.. ini udah dilanjut. wook tidak akan menderita, semua disini akan menderita kok tenang saja, aku juga ryeosomnia #gaknanyak? Ini kyuwook chingu.**

**gomawo…gimana ya? Ne.. ini kyuwook? requestnya sudah saya terima.**

**Hanazawa kay  
gomawo chingu, ini kyuwook**

**Ervinay3697  
Hehe gomawo,, apa yang ini menarik untuk dilanjutkan?**

**ne chingu..gomawo riviewnya**

**Cho ryeosomnia fishies  
ne.. tenang aja dilanjut kok, yang jadi pembantu dirumah wookpa itu saya#plak. Yang pasti bukan kyuppa chingu. Gomawo**

**Raiaryeong9  
hehe ne chingu, gomawo.. tenang saja ini kyuwook kok**

**Meymelii  
gomawo, silahkan…mianhae telat updetnya chingu.. bagaimana yang part ini?**

**Key Yoshi  
tenang chingu wook akan dinikahin dengn ku #dibomryeosomnia gomawo udah riview**

**Alif ryeosomnia  
haha…ne ini kyuwook chingu, yang jadi pembantu bukan kyu? Gomawo**

**dyahYWS  
apa yang bagian ini menarik? Gomawo udah sempat riview.**

**Sekali lagi mohon riviewnya**


	3. Chapter 3

Judul: about love part 2

Pairing: yewook/ yemin, kyuwook

Warning: GS

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan tidak lebih. Jika tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah baca. Mereka itu adalah milik kedua orang tuanya, tuhan, dan diri mereka sendiri.

**Catatan: huruf yang di ditebalkan (?) iyalah flashback**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Part sebelumnya

"oh iya bagaimana apa kau, masih menunggu pangeran e…"ucap sungmin namun langsung dipotong oleh ryeowook

"tentu saja.. aku pasti akan menunggunya, ku harap dia juga demikian"

"aigoo… baby wook, sudah besar rupanya"

"lalu, eonni bagaimana? Apa eonni masih berharap pada namja yang beruntung menjadi cinta pertama eonni?" yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh sungmin

~0~

Dua orang yeoja yang tengah asyik mengobrol sambil menikmati es krim. Kadang mereka tertawa bersama tapi pasti ujung- ujungnya adu mulut.

"eonni, kau selalu saja begitu.. kenapa kau tidak pernah mau cerita ke aku?" ucap yeoja mungil yang tak lain tan ryeowook ke eonninya yaitu tan sungmin

"kenapa aku harus cerita ke kamu wookie? Lagian apa yang mau aku ceritakan?" jawab sungmin sambil terkekeh melihat mulut adiknya mengerucut.

"aishh.. ini untuk cerita novel ku eonni" ucapnya malas membuat sungmin mengerutkan keningnya

"untuk novel?, apa kau mau buat cerita tentang kisah cinta ku? S.h.i.r.e.o!" jawabnya dengan nada penegas dibagian kata yang akhir

"waeyo? Eonni harus bertanggung jawab… tidak mungkin aku buat kisah cintaku, padahal aku belum merasakannya?" ucap ryeowook lirih

"jinjja…? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki namjachingu si pangeran itu…" goda sungmin membuat ryeowook menundukkan kepala,

"dia sudah pergi, dan tidak tau kapan dia akan kembali, itusudah 8 tahun yang lalu" ucap ryeowook lirih

"**hai…jerapah pendek, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita membolos sekolah" ujar namja **

"**mwo! Membolos, shireo… kenapa kau ingin mengajakku membolos eoh!" tolak yeoja kecil nan imut**

"**jangan sebut aku jerapah pendek aku memiliki nama pangeran kyu evil! WOOKIE" ujar yeoja itu dengan penekanan disetiap kalimat **

"**wae? Apa ada yang salah, itu adalah nama panggilan sayangku ke yeojachingu ku" jawabnya santai dan membuat yeoja yang disampingnya blushing seketika **

"**kau kelihatan cantik jika sedang merona jerapah pendek…kajja kita ketaman bermain" ajak namja itu **

**Skip**

**Sekarang mereka duduk disebuah pohon yang cukup rindang ditaman untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka karena lelah bermain wahana. Sekali kali mereka beradu mulut dan sesaat kemudian mereka tertawa untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama**

"**ini untuk mu.. bukalah" ucap namja itu yang tak lain disebut kyu evil dan memberikan 2 gelang dengan bandul mainan jerapah, **

"**neomu yeoppo" ucapnya kegirangan**

"**gomawo pangeran" ucapnya lagi dan langsung memeluk namja tersebut dan memakai gelang itu**

"**kenapa kau memberikan 2 gelang cukup satu saja, yang satu nya untuk mu" ucap wookie dan memasang satu gelangnya lagi ke kyu**

"**wookie, besok aku akan pergi ke jepang, dan tidak tau kapan akan kembali" ucap kyu lirih dengan menahan air matanya untuk keluar, membuat yeoja disebelahnya mengeluarkan air mata**

"**hisk.. hisk…"isaknya**

"**uljima… wookie" kyu pun memeluknya dan menghapus air mata woookie**

"**apa kau ingin berjanji dengan ku" ucap kyu setelah wookie tidak menangis lagi**

"**a..apa .. hisk" ucap wookie dengan isakkan**

"**berjanjilah untuk tetap menunggu sampai aku kembali" ujar kyu sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya**

"**ne, wookie akan menunggu pangeran evil kembali, dan pangeran jangan pernah mencari putri yang lain selain putri wookie" ucapnya penuh dengan penegasan dan mengaitkan jari kelikingnya ke kyu. kyu tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan wookie**

"**ne, putri jerapah pendek… saranghae" ucap kyu dan memeluk **

"**nado saranghae, pangeran evil kyu" ucap wookie**

"ookie…wookie, apa kau melamun" Tanya sungmin dengan mengibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah wookie membuat wookie tersadar akan lamunannya

"bukan begitu,, kalau ada eonni pasti cerita. Bukannya buat novel itu pake imajinasi, tidak mesti yang nyata.."ujar sungmin kembali

"lagian eonni kapok cerita ke kamu? Gara- gara cerita mu yang kau lebih- lebihkan membuat 125 poster super junior, dan 65 kaset super junior ditambah 89 kaset drama korea ku disita dengan umma dan jangan dilupakan hp ku juga disita." Ucap sungmin dengan penekanan disetiap kata- katanya, membuat uri ryeowook nyegir kuda

"hehehe… mianhaeyo eonni, lagian cuman 2 bulan kok, lagian siapa suruh gak mau ajak aku nonton konser"

"yak! Itu kan tiket dibeliin Hendry, lagian waktu itu kau sekolah. Aku pergi dengan 3 cewek dan 2 cowok, tapi kau bilang dengan umma 2 cewek dan 3 cowok, lalu kau menunjuk zhoumi itu adalah namjachingu ku" omel sungmin membuat ryeowook ciut tidak berani membalas

"sudahlah eonni.. jangan dibahas lagi ne.. kan itu sudah lama waktu kau kelas 1 SMP dan aku 6 SD."ucap ryeowook pasrah.

"eonni sebelum kita pulang kita beli es krim lagi ne" ucap ryeowook yang dibalas dengusan eonninya

'sungguh tidak pernah berubah, padahal sudah makan 3 cup eskrim dan membawa pulang juga' dumel sungmin dalam hati

"tapi kita belinya di sana ya eonni.. es disini tidak enak.."ucap ryeowook santai

"mwoya?"

skip

~0~

Ryeowook pov

Huwaaaaa akhirnya mata kuliah ku selesai juga.. lama- lama berada diruang ini aku bisa mati kebosanan mendengar dosen yang galak itu..

"wookie.. eonni ke wc bentar ne" ucap kibum eonni

"aku ikut ne.." ujar eunhyuk eonni

"yak! Kenapa semuanya pada ke wc… kalau gitu aku juga" protes ku kepada mereka

Tingtingtung*suara hp*

"eonni hp mu bunyi ada yang telp tuh" ucap ku

"oh.. ne…" ucapnya

"hyukkie, wookie, aku duluan ne..?" ucap kibum eonni dan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua

"ne… hati- hati eonni.." ucap ku dengan melambaikan tangan kulihat hyukkie eonni kelihatannya telp itu begitu pentingikan, lihat lah wajahnya tidak lepas dari senyum dibibirny. Sungguh menggelikan..

"eonni telp dari siapa?" Tanya ku saat dia telah selesai menelepon

"oh ini dari seseorang…"ucapnya sambil tersenyum gak jelas..

"yaudah kajja kita pulang…" ajak ku

"ryeowook ssi, eunhyuk ssi" panggil park songsaengnim

"ne" ucap kami kompak nihil kibum eonni, karena tadi dia pamit duluan setelah dari wc katanya ada keperluan mendadak, sekarang kami ada di depan ruang kantor

"tolong antarkan ini ke ketua LM yaitu kim yesung" perintah park sonsae

"dia datang jam 3 sekarang baru jam 2.50 kalian bisa antar sekarang ke tempat aula disebelah gedung olahraga" ucap nya lagi kami hanya mengangguk kan kepala bertanda kami mengerti

"baiklah, kalau begitu pergilah dari sekarang" ucap nya lagi dan berlalu pergi

Kami pergi keaula yang bilang oleh park sonsae butuh waktu 5 menit kami tiba ditempatt yang dituju. Kami pun duduk sambil menunggu orang itu.

Sudah pukul 3.45 orang itu belum juga datang, aturan aku sudah tiba dirumah tepatnya dikamarku dan tidur

"wookie, eonni pulang ne.." ucap hyukkie eonni

"mwo! Lalu aku bagaimana eonni"ujarku dengan nada tak terima

"eonni harus pulang sekarang ada urusan penting yang harus eonni selesaikan.." ucap hyukkie eonni

"ok… bye wookie" ucap hyukkie eonni pergi saat aku mau protes

"aissh menyebalkan" aku hanya bisa mendengus sebel

Piipppp

Siapa lagi yang menelepon

~Hyukkie eonni~

"yeoboseyo.."

".."

"aisshh.. eonni kenapa orang itu lama sekali" omelku ditelp

"…"

"yak eonni… kenapa kau menelepon ku… jika untuk menyemangatiku sudah terlambat… aku capek eonni… mataku sudah lima watt, kau tau eonni aturannya aku sudah tidur sekarang mengingat tadi malam aku kerja rodi untuk membuat novel itu.. kenapa dia begitu lama , bukankah dia itu ketua, aturannya dia tepat waktu. Orang itu benar- benar menyebalkan, ketua macam apa dia" emosiku pecah kurasa hyukkie eonni hanya bisa menggeleng kepala

"…."

"apa sih.. eonni! Kau tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu, jika orang itu datang akan kupastikan orang itu tinggal…" omelku tapi dippotong oleh suara deheman seseorang

"ehemm, annyeong" dehemnya

"mianhaeyo… atas keterlambatan ku, tadi ada rapat dadakan, mana berkas yang dititipkan oleh park sonsae" ucapnya,

omona

"i..ini" ucap ku gugup dan memberikan berkas itu

Aishh jinja tan ryeowook sungguh memalukan..

"sunbae mi..mi. atas kata- kata ku tadi.."ucap ku gugup dan membungkukkan badan berulang- ulang sambil berkata mianhae, aishh tan ryeowook kau sungguh babo..

"gwaenchana.. itu wajar jika kamu marah…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis

Aigoo senyumnya sungguh manis

"ka..kalau begitu aku pulang dulu sunbaenim.." ucap ku dan langsung melesat pergi tapi tiba- tiba

"bagaimana kalau aku mengantar mu pulang, itung- itung sebagai rasa minta maaf ku" tawarnya,

"aniyo, aku bisa pulang sendiri sunbae, gomawo atas tawarannya, annyeong." Tolakku dengan halus dan pergi.

~0~

Seorang yeoja berparas mungil berkacak pinggang, menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung turun dari kamarnya, sudah 2 kali dia naik turun tangga untuk memanggil seseorang yang tak lain eonni nya sendiri bernama tan sungmin.

"eonnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiii.. paliwaaaaaaaaaaa…" teriaknya dengan nada oktaf yang tertinggi membuat seluru kompleks mendengarkan teriakkannya yang super duper nyaring itu. Membuat dua orang yeoja yang sedang duduk manis menutup kedua kuping nya

"yak… wookie, berhenti berteriak kau membuat kuping kami berdua berdengung" sungut yeoja yang memiliki gummy smile yang tak lain hyukkie

"ne.. bersabarlah sedikit, palingan sebentar lagi dia akan turun" ujar yeoja sebelahnya yang sedang sibuk dengan novel yang tebal, membuat uri wookie mendengus sebel dan menghepaskan tubuhnya untuk ikut duduk disebelah kedua yeoja itu

"kajja kita pergi ke lotte word" ajak sesorang yeoja bergigi kelinci, membuat uri wookie ingin protes karena keleletannya dalam berdandan, namun tertahan karena mulutnya sudah dibungkam dengan cara yang sangat jitu apa lagi kalau bukan dengan mengancam untuk mengurangi 3 cup eskrim coklat ukuran jumbo menjadi 1

"sudah tidak usah protes atau jatah es krimmu menjadi 1 cup" ucap sungmin kembali dengan seringaian khas yang iya miliki. Wookie pun pasrah membuat ke 3 yeoja itu tertawa.

At lotte word

Keempat yeoja itu sudah merencanakan jauh – jauh hari untuk berlibur ke lotte word, dan itu semua di biayai oleh sungmin, karena itu adalah perayaan ultah sungmin yang tertunda. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bangku sambil bercerita.

"eonni aku ke toilet dulu ne" ujar wookie yang dibalas anggukan oleh 3 eonninya

#at toilet

saking kebelet nya wookie tidak menyadari pintu toilet yang iya masuki itu rusak

ryeowook pov

hhaa lega akhirnya keluar juga… sebaiknya aku ceat keluar

omona.. kenapa dengan pintunya kenapa tidak bias dibuka…

tok- tok

"siapa saja yang ada diluar tolong aku"

"hisk ,,,, hisk eonnii.."

'Umma appa hisk… eonni… hisk, kyu… hisk tolong aku' nangis ku pecah

~0~

Seorang yeoja menangis sesekali mengedor gedor pntu berharap seseorang mendengarkan nya dan membuka pintu.

"tolong….. hisk… tolong" teriaknya dengan isakan

Disisi lain seorang namja berjalan ani teaptnya mencari seseorang, dan dia mendengarkan teriakan disebuah kamar kecil atau lebih tepatnya toilet.. dengan langkah penasaran dia menuju ketempat itu

"hisk… siapa saja… hisk ..yang ada diluar… tolong aku"teriak orang yang didalam disana

"apa ada orang didalam" Tanya namja itu

"tuan hisk,.. tolong aku bukakan pintunya" ucap gadis itu

"agashi… menyingkirlah aku akan mendobrak pintu ini" ucapnya dan berancang –ancang untuk mendobrak pintu itu

Brrughhht

Grep

Seketika pintu itu terbuka yeoja yang ada didalam itu langsung memeluk namja itu dan terisak menangis ketakutan membuat namja itu mematung

"hisk… hisk.. kyu" ucap yeoja itu

Degg

Tbc

Huawaaaaaa akhirnya update juga … mianhae telat #bow 95 derajat.. eothoke ceritanya apa tidak menarik untuk dilanjutkan… apa ini sudah memuaskan jika belum mohon riview yang baca ff ini.

Dikarenakan laptop terkena virus dan semua file hilang dan harus discaning dulu. Makannya lama updatenya… masih adakah yang menunggu ff ini… jika iya… mianhae untuk semuanya, besok- beosk tidak akan lama update lagi. Janji

Terimakasih untuk riviewnya mianhae lagi karena tidak bisa dibalas karena waktu memepet…Sekali lagi gomawo, dan jangn lupa riview lagi untuk cerita yang ini… sekali lagi MOHON RIVIEWNYA #mmmuachh


	4. Chapter 4

Judul: about love part 3

Pairing: yewook/ yemin, kyuwook

Warning: GS

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan tidak lebih. Jika tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah baca. Mereka itu adalah milik kedua orang tuanya, tuhan, dan diri mereka sendiri.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Part sebelumnya

"agashi… menyingkirlah aku akan mendobrak pintu ini" ucapnya dan berancang –ancang untuk mendobrak pintu itu

Brrughhht

Grep

Seketika pintu itu terbuka yeoja yang ada didalam itu langsung memeluk namja itu dan terisak menangis ketakutan membuat namja itu mematung

"hisk… hisk.. kyu" ucap yeoja itu

Degg

.

.

.

Yesung pov

Aishh… mana si ikan dari tadi aku menunggunya namun tak kunjung tiba… selalu saja tidak tepat waktu

"tolong….. hisk… tolong"

Chakaman siapa yang minta tolong, sepertinya suara itu berasal dari ruangan kecil itu. Sebaiknya aku kesana..

"hisk… siapa saja… hisk ..yang ada diluar… tolong aku"teriak orang yang didalam disana

"apa ada orang didalam" Tanyaku

"tuan hisk,.. tolong aku bukakan pintunya" ucap seorang didalam sana… sepertinya di yeoja dan bukan hantu

"agashi… menyingkirlah aku akan mendobrak pintu ini" ujarku dan berancang –ancang untuk mendobrak pintu

**Brakkkk **

Akhirnya pintu ini terbuka juga, saat pintu ini terbuka tiba- tiba saja yeoja itu memelukku dan menangis terisak isak karena ketakutan, membuat ku terdiam…

**Grep**

"hisk… hisk.. kyu" ucap yeoja itu

'kyu' siapa kyu..?

**Degg**

"gomawo…hisk… tuan…mianhae…hisk.. memelukmu sembarangan.. hisk" ucap yeoja itu menunduk dan mulai sedikit tenang dan menegakkan kepalanya

"gwaenchana… aga…tan ryeowook.." ujarku namun sedikit kaget. yeoja ini adalah tan ryeowook hoobaeku..dia sedikit terkejut

"sun..sunbae.." ucapnya kaget

"mianhae sunbae.. karena dengan lancangnya memelukmu… gomawo telah menolong ku.." ujarnya lagi dan tersenyum

"sama- sama… kajja kita keluar" ajak ku

~0~

Seorang namja dan yeoja yang tak lain yesung dan ryeowook duduk disebuah bangku kosong sesekali mereka bercerita..

"kenapa kau bisa terjebak dikamar mandi itu..?" Tanya yesung

"begini sunbae…tadi aku tidak melihat kalau toilet itu rusak, karena sudah kebelet" jelas ryeowook dan nyengir sekaligus menahan malu karena kebodohannya tidak menyadari kalau ada papan yang berisi 'pintu ini rusak'

"owh… tadi kalau tak salah kau menyebut nama seseorang 'kyu' siapa dia?" Tanya yesung, namun ryeowook hanya diam membuat yesung menjadi serba salah

"mianhae, kalau aku telah lancang…" ujar yesung mersa sedikit tak enak hati melihat ryeowook terdiam

"gwaenchana sunbae.. dia adalah teman kecil ku dulu…"jawab ryeowook dan sedikit memberi jeda

'sekaligus orang yang berarti' ucap ryeowook didalam hati

"yang sudah tidak ada kabarnya sampai sekarang" sambung ryeowook lagi

"sepetinya kalian sangat akrab ya..? jangan memanggilku secara formal panggil saja aku oppa" kata yesung dan tersenyum lembut

"ah.. ne.. kalau gitu oppa tidak perlupanggil ryeowook ssi cukup wookie saja" ujar ryeowook membalas senyum yesung

"sepertinya eooni sedang mencari ku, wookie harus kembali oppa.. gomawo untuk semuanya oppa" ucap ryeowook dan langsung pergi serta melambaikan tangan kepada yesung

'ternyata dia mengingatmu' ucap yesung dalam hati

Ryeowook pov

Huwaaaa.. aku senang bisa berbicara banyak dengan yesung oppa.

"yak! Neo… dari mana saja eoh!" pekik seseorang dari belakang, sepertinya aku mengenal suaranya, suaranya sangat jelek membuat ku terkejut

""yak! Monyet kau membuat ku terkejut.." jawabku

**Pletak**

Satu pukulan dari monyet mengenai kepala ku

"appo… kenapa kau memukul ku eoh!" pekik ku

"kau tau apa, kesalahan mu.. dari tadi kami mencari mu, dan sudah lama kami menunggu mu ternyata kau duduk manis denga**n **seorang namja" omel sungmin eonni

"ne.. dan sekarang kau megataiku" omel hyukkie

"hei.. wookie apa tadi namjachingu mu" ucap kibum eonni

Kenapa aku memiliki eonni yang sangat cerewet sih dan sejak kapan kibum eonni jadi cerewet…-_-

"tadi aku terkunci ditoilet, jangan memotong dulu.. lalu ada namja yang membantuku untuk keluar dari toilet tersebut" jelasku dan mereka hanya mangut- mangut bertanda mengerti.. ck.. menyebalkan

~0~

Sudah 2 bulan semenjak kejadian itu ryeowook dan yesung semakin akrab, membuat orang disekitarnya termasuk eunhyuk dan kibum menyangka bahwa ryeowook dan yesung berpacaran

"wookie… kau suduh berpacran dengan dengan si yesung" Tanya eunhyuk

"ani..waeyo?" jawab ryeowook

"tapi kalian sangat dekat" ujar kibum

"kalian sangat serasi ya.. kalau kau jadian aku minta traktirannya ok"ujar eunhyuk dengan semangat

"yak! Aku dan yesung oppa hanya berteman.. bukan"ucap ryeowook namun dipotong oleh eunhyuk

"tapi kau menyukainya bukan?"goda eunhyuk membuat ryeowook merona

"sudah akui saja" goda eunyuk lagi

"itu lebih baik bukan kau bisa melupakan orang yang tak kunjung ada, dan bisa memulai lagi dengan yang baru" jelas kibum

"aku memang menyukai yesung oppa, tapi bisa saja yesung oppa tidak menyukai ku"ucap ryeowook lirih

"aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan dia, karena dia cinta pertama ku meski waktu itu kamin masih kecil" sambung ryewook lagi

"kalau kau tak coba mana akan tau bukan?"ujar eunhyuk

"sejak kapan tan ryeowook yang ceria jadi murung, semangat" ucap kibum dan eunhyuk bersamaan menyemangati ryeowook.

~0~

Seorang yeoja sedang sibuk dengan benda kotak persegi panjang apa lagi kalau bukan Hp, sesekali dia mendengus sebal kearah layar hp. Menunggu sesuatu yang mincul

"aishh… yesung oppa, kenapa lama sekali, bukankah janjinya jam 3 dan sekarang sudah pukul 3 lewat 5." Omel yeoja itu yang tak lain tan ryeowook,namun namja yang diomelinya baru saja tiba dan berada dibelakangnya

"yak! Oppa kau telat 5 menit"pekik ryeowook saat menyadari namja yang dipanggil oppa itu ialah yesung

"aigoo.. wookie.. mianhae, tadi oppa ada urusan sebentar" ujarnya sedikit merasa bersalah

"aishh.. selalu begitu" dengus ryeowook

"ini, untuk mu" ucap yesung dan memberikan sebuklet rangakain bunga

"neomu kyeopta.. gomawo oppa" ucap ryeoook dan tersenyum kegirangan

"karena oppa telah terlambat, 5 menit oppa harus mentraktir ku 2 cup eskrim jumbo coklat, eotthoke?"ujar ryeowook

"baiklah… kajja" ajak yesung

"minho, gak ikut oppa?" Tanya ryeowook

"ani, oppa sengaja meninggalkannya agar tidak ada pengganggu" ujar yesung, membuat ryeowook terkekeh.

~0~

Tan ryeowook seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi asik berteriak untuk melatih suaranya atau lebih tepatnya memanggil eonninya yang tak kunjung turun dari kamarnya, membuat uri ryeowook jengkel setengah akut *lebay*

"eonni palli… katanya mau meneraktir ku untuk beli eskrim" teriak ryeowook dengan suar nyaring yang dia miliki membuat eommanya mengomel gak karuan di dapur

"yak! Chagi berhenti berteriak atau umma akan menyumpal mulut mu dengan wartel ini" pekik seorang yang tak lain umma ryeowook dari dapur

"kajja kita perg"ajak seorang yeoja bergigi kelinci

"kenapa lama sekali eoh!"omel ryeowook yang dibalas cengiran oleh sungmin nama yeoja itu

kedai eskrim

2 orang yeoja tengah asik memakan eskrim sesekali bercerita dan tertawa bersama. Lalu seorang namja kecil berlari kearah bangku 2 orang yeoja tersebut dan memangil ani lebih tepatnya berteriak…

"wookieeeeeee….nunaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak namja kecil itu

"eh… minho..kau kesini sendirian?" tanya yeoja yang dipangil wookie

"ani.. aku bersama yesung hyung" jawab namja kecil itu yang bernama minho

"wookie, ini anak kecil siapa"tanya yeoja yang ada disebelah wookie

"ehh,, ada nuna cantik, perkenalkan nama saya cho minho" ucap minho memperkenalkan diri dengan menundukkan kepala

"sungmin imnida"sungmin pun juga memperkenalkan diri

"yak! Minho kemana saja eoh!"ujar namja besar dengan sedikit jengkel namun dibalas cengiran dari minho

"hehe… yesung hyung, aku gak kemana- mana aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan ryeowook nuna" jawabnya dengan wajah polos membuat ryeowook dan sungmin terkikik geli melihat kelakuan adik dan hyung saat beradu mulut

"oh iya..eonni.. perkenalkan dia yesung oppa orang yang sering aku temui"ujar ryeowook

"annyeong haseo, cho yesung imnida"

'yesung, apa ini benar yesung'

"annyeong, tan sungmin imnida"

'sungmin, apa benar ini sungmin'

"nuna… temanin aku kesana…" ajak minho kepada ryeowook

"boleh… kajja" ucap ryeowook

"eonni aku kesana dulu ne"ujar ryeowook lagi dan pergi meninggalkan ke2 orang itu

"nuna.. sepertinya yesung hyug sangat cocok dengan sungmin nuna ne..?" ucap minho saat merekaberjalan, membuat ryeowook kecewa, sedih dan nyeri dihatinya. Sontak ryeowook melihat kebelakang, melihat 2 orang tersebut yang sedang tertawa bersama membuat ryeowook tersenyum miris

'padahal mereka baru saja mengenal'batin ryeowook

Deggg

"n..ne..sangat cocok"ucap ryeowook lirih

Tbc

Annyeong…  
apa kelamaan aku publishnya, maaf ya. Abis jadwalku padat dan tugas menumpuk  
bagaimana dengan yang ini?  
apa kependekan?  
apa feelnya gak dapat?  
apa sudah cukup memuaskan?  
jika bertanya kemana kyuhyun dia akan muncul di chapter depan

Gomawo yang udah riview

Mianhae gak bisa balas riview..  
aku senang kalian riview ff ku

dan sekali lagi DI RIVIEW ne..  
gomawo


End file.
